Rick and Morty Issue 1
Rick and Morty Issue 1 is the first issue of the ''Rick and Morty'' comic series. It was released on April 1, 2015 by Oni Presshttp://www.ew.com/article/2015/01/21/rick-and-morty-comic-preview, and features the back-up comic story "Summer Spectacular Part One". Synopsis Rick decides to put Jerry to shame by making a ridiculous amount of money with a clueless Morty's help. The two use a device which merges dimensions to successfully pull off the scheme, but they are tracked by a "time detective" named Professor Tock; he convinces a distraught Jerry to give them up to the Time Police, and, after a lengthy standoff, Rick and Morty are arrested. Plot Sitting at the table with the rest of his family, Jerry tells Morty that he needs to get a job in order to support himself, on the grounds that Jerry himself worked several jobs as a teenager while going to school. Rick contradicts his argument by calling Jerry a debt-choked idiot and dragging Morty off to the garage, telling Jerry that he is going to show Morty "how smart people make money." While Morty says he can hear Jerry crying in the dining room, Rick unlocks the door to the garage, asking Morty if he knows anything about the stock market; he begins searching for something in a bin filled with random objects. Morty supplies a fairly accurate description of what the stock market does, but Rick disregards it and pushes a small device into Morty's hands. He claims it is capable of predicting the future, which will allow them to play the stock market successfully and make "more money than we could spend in a lifetime". Morty questions the morality and legality of such a device, but Rick says that it is perfectly legal and that all Morty must do is put his name, rather than Rick's, on the forms; Rick himself will handle the other details. Arriving at the International Stock Exchange, Rick tells Morty to stay close to him and follow his instructions; "Technically speaking," he says, "I'm not allowed inside this building." Morty's complaint about Rick's having lied to him about the situation are quashed by Rick, who accuses Morty of being unwilling to break rules. Their argument is broken up by the appearance of Professor Tock, a "time detective" in a multicolored plaid suit who knows Rick by name. After introducing himself to Morty and being mocked mercilessly by Rick, Tock states that Rick should not be here, and implies that he knows why Rick has come to the Exchange. Rick angrily contradicts this assertion, saying that Tock cannot possibly know the reason for his visit "because time travel doesn't make sense!" He also calls it "a paradox" and "impossible garbage science". He also states that if Tock was truly aware of his reasons, he would "arrest him already". Tock implies this statement to be a partial self-incrimination of wrongdoing, and Rick storms off, taking Morty with him and threatening to assault Tock over his time-based puns. Walking away, Morty tells Rick that Tock seemed like alright to him, to which Rick, in a fit of suspicion and anger, threatens Morty, accusing him of wearing a wire and selling out his family. When Morty, terrified, asserts he is not wearing a wire, however, Rick immediately relents and walks away, telling Morty that they have to register him before the offices close. After getting in line, Rick tells him that Morty needs to pass a "quantum DNA scan", which will ensure that he is registering in his own timeline; after this, they will be able to do everything else from home. Morty is hesitant, having encountered Tock and having heard Rick himself say that time travel is impossible, but Rick assures him that Morty needs to do this to assert his dominance over Jerry. As the teller calls them to her window, Tock watches them from a dark corner. Some time afterward, Rick and Morty's ploy has run successfully, and they are in the process of adding a $10 million, glass-and-concrete annex onto the house; it bears the name "Morty & Rick, Inc." The construction noise is greatly upsetting Jerry, who decides to confront Morty about it. As he passes the front door, he hears a knock; opening the door, he finds a crate, out of which bursts a mechanical, bipedal cat. Believing it to be dangerous, Jerry curls into the fetal position and begs it to take his children and belongings (he gives it the location and combination of his safe). The robot is harmless, however, and as it mounts the stairs, Rick walks through the front door; he has heard Jerry's panic-driven admissions, but he passes on insulting Jerry's cowardice, saying that "living as you is punishment enough. That was dark, man. Real dark." As he walks up the stairs, telling Jerry that he has "another billion dollars or whatever" to make, Jerry asks if admitting that his demands that Morty get a job were wrong would be sufficient to convince Rick to call off the moneymaking operation; Rick simply answers, "I'll think about it," before leaving Jerry by himself. Tock then appears at the door, making another time pun and telling Jerry that, as their problems stem from the same source, they have the ability to help solve both of their problems. Walking into Morty's office, Rick announces that Jerry is in desperation and suggests that "it's time for Phase Two." When Rick further suggests that they should sell all their stock, Morty interrupts Rick, telling him that he needs to stop using the word "we"; as the only name on the forms is Morty's, he has begun to consider dropping Rick from the venture. Rick, infuriated, reminds Morty that his invention is the reason he is as rich as he is; Morty responds by asking the cat robot (Catogami) to usher Rick from the office. Rick then offers to tell Morty how the device actually works; he admits that his previous explanation was false, as he admitted to Tock that time travel was "garbage science". The device, Rick irately explains, manipulates timelines; in this instance, Rick used it to merge their timeline with an entirely separate timeline in which their investments were successful. Rick then tells a horrified Morty that the device eliminates the spare timeline, destroying with it all its inhabitants. Tossing the device to Morty, Rick declares that he is done with the scheme and that the blood of the vanished timeline is on his hands. Before Rick can leave, however, a deafening voice pours into the office, demanding that they stay where they are and stating that they are under arrest, under the authority of Time Law: Rick immediately knows that Jerry has sold them out to Tock, who is standing in the yard with a megaphone. Realizing they are endangered, Rick hastily packs a bag and pulls a terrified Morty from the office; as officers in a helicopter rise above the ledge of the office window, Rick orders Catogami in battle mode, and the robot grows to enormous size, attacking the helicopter. In a moment of relative silence, Morty apologizes to Rick for allowing the money to cloud his judgment. As they reach the staircase, they realize that officers have blocked their escape route, and are climbing the stairs to apprehend them. Rick then sadly tells Morty that he is "gonna do the thing that he shoulda done in the first place"; drawing an plasma weapon, he opens fire on the officers, who scatter to avoid the beams of green energy. Twelve hours later, an alien news report covers Rick and Morty finally being arrested by the Time Police. The on-scene commentator, a three-eyed woman named Glarb, states that twelve billion dollars in assets was seized from their estate by Detective Tock, who uses another time pun in a brief statement to the press. She reports that Morty seems to have orchestrated the entire scheme on his own, while Rick, when asked for a comment, replied, "I bet Jerry feels like a real asshole right now." The news show then cuts to a segment about an alien cat (which is covered by the main anchor, Fleeblebox IV) and a second segment about an odd underwater sport (which is covered by their sports anchor, Flex Xando) as the show signs off and the image fades out, in the manner of a cathode-ray television set. Backup comic In "Summer Spectacular Part One" in the not-too-distant future, Summer has become an action hero, and saves a bank from a heist. Features Characters *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Summer Smith *Jerry Smith *Beth Smith *Professor Tock *Catogami *Glarb *Fleeblebox IV *Flex Xando Locations * Dimension C-132 - The dimension where the comic's Rick and Morty originate. * Planet Snorlab - mentioned in the bottomline of the news report as the location of a stock market crash Gallery Preview issue 1 preview.jpg issue 1 preview2.jpg issue 1 preview3.jpg Development art Issue 1 Marc Ellerby Rick.jpg|Rick designs by Marc Ellerby Issue 1 Marc Ellerby Morty.jpg|Morty designs by Marc Ellerby Issue 1 CJ Cannon RM-1.jpg Issue 1 CJ Cannon RM-2.jpg Issue 1 CJ Cannon RM-3.jpg Issue 1 CJ Cannon RM-4.jpg Issue 1 CJ Cannon RM-5.jpg Issue 1 CJ Cannon RM-6.jpg issue 1 Fred Chao colors.jpg issue 1 Ryan Hill final colors.jpg issue 1 Ryan Hill colors.jpg issue 1 Rian Sygh cover.jpg|5th print run. Trivia * Rick mentions Time Travel being a complete impossibility, while his Dimension C-137 counterpart had experience with the technology, and it was represented in "A Rickle in Time." * Rick generally has a lower guard for his Morty, even letting his Morty throw him out of the company they started together. External links *Amazon *[http://www.therobotsvoice.com/2015/03/rick_morty_zac_gorman_capture_creatures_oni_press.php The Robot's Voice - "11 Things We Learned About Oni’s Rick & Morty Comic From Zac Gorman" - INTERVIEW with Zac Gorman] Site navigation Rick and Morty Issue 01